¡Malfoy! sabes que te amo
by Gabrielle Noir
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha huido con Hermione Granger. Abandonando a sus respectivas parejas: Astoria Greengrass cuya familia no descansará hasta verla al lado del rubio; y Viktor Krum ávido de venganza y de recuperar a Granger.
1. Chapter 1

1. La caída de los Malfoy

En tiempos de crisis como la que enfrentaba solía encerrarse en su despacho por largos periodos, mientras fumaba unos puros de hierba de ajenjo, mezclado con cantidades poco recomendables de licor que lo dejaban aún más deprimido, borracho , en el mejor de los casos dormido, al grado de la inconsciencia: en el peor de los casos era capaz de lastimarse; aunque más al estilo dramático, fingiendo un posible suicidio, lanzando amenazas al aire. Largos sermones a un ser que no le escuchaba, simplemente porque no se encontraba allí. Lo maldijo, lo odio, y luego lloró preguntándose qué había hecho mal, ¿acaso pagaba una deuda divina?

De su impecable y altivo aspecto no quedaba ni la sombra; no había una fina levita, ni unos zapatos lustrosos, o su memorable varita empotrada en una especie de cetro. Les había reemplazado por una bata hecha harapos, pies desnudos y una varita que le servía de agitador para sus tragos. Tan triste escena era presenciada por su fiel esposa que se encargaba de mantenerle en la medida de lo posible: sano, cuerdo, aseado; lejos de la vida pública y del escándalo, después de esa terrible visita a la casa de los Greengrass, esa era la causa del estado de Lucius Malfoy; inmediatamente rememoró esos instantes, buscando una respuesta.

Recibieron el pergamino durante la comida, la cual apenas y probaban, pues todo era amargo, claro que ella como madre y protectora de ciertos "secretos" de su hijo, estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en silencio, y aquel sabor no le era ajeno, era un módico precio a pagar por su complicidad.

-Una carta de la familia Greengrass- anunció con bastante miedo el elfo doméstico, temiendo que el amo se disgustará y lo golpeará. La mujer tomó la nota de la charola y con un gesto despidió al ser que se sintió aliviado al ver que se había librado del castigo y es que desde que el joven amo se fugara con la "sangre sucia Granger" mencionar su nombre o el de cualquier involucrado valían gritos, golpes, maltratos , amenazas; así que en ese momento el pequeñín se retiró con un brillos de cictoria en los grandes ojos color esmeralda.

-Ya se estaban tardando- comento Narcisa que leyó para ambos.

_Señor y señora Malfoy:_

_Consideramos que es tiempo de poner solución a nuestro "asunto", por lo tanto es necesario y urgente reunirnos a la brevedad. Confiamos en que al recibir nuestra misiva enviaran su respuesta. Saludos cordiales, y deseando que su salud sea óptima. Familia Greengrass_

-Concisos, directos e imperiosos…el escándalo les ha afectado. A los ojos de la sociedad su hija ha sido deshonrada, necesitan remediarlo, ¿qué opinas, cariño?

-Que tienen un plan. Su apellido es poderoso, tienen fortuna, no dependen de nadie, nosotros si, la pregunta es ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

-¿sugieres que nos humillemos?- comentó indignada, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y supiera que no sería nada agradable.

-Podemos empezar por ello, pero no es suficiente. Tu hijo nos ha hundido por un momento de lujuria.

Ella permaneció callada, tenía las palabras en la mente, las llevó a los labios y de pronto se atrevió a decir aquellos que de antemano ya temió y se convirtió en realidad.

-¿Y si fuera amor?- lo miró rápidamente, esquivando su mirada. 

-¿Amor?, ¿por "esa"?- le sonó tan ridículo, pero no dejo de tener una respuesta amenazante ante tal perspectiva-. Dejaría de ser un Malfoy por deshonrarnos, negaría que compartimos la misma sangre, y por su propio bien no debería acercarse a nosotros o a la propiedad. Aunque antes de llegar a ese punto más le valdría desechar ese ¿amor, lo llamaste?, no es más que un capricho juvenil.

El mensaje fue claro para Narcisa, su hijo corría peligro, no le dejarían ser feliz con Hermione, si esa había sido su decisión, pero tampoco podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Astoria contemplaba con desgano el diseño de su vestido de novia, el anillo de compromiso que estaba colocado sobre su tocador, las elaboradas invitaciones que no pudieron ser enviadas; antes las veía con anhelo, ahora lo hacía con desprecio, más como si se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla y no de amor, un matrimonio arreglado, por esa parte sabía que el que no se hubiera consumado era lo mejor, ya que Draco Malfoy no la amaba, quizá nunca lo había hecho; lo cual ahora tenía sentido. Después de tanto berrinche, lágrimas y soledad se daba cuenta de ello, tranquilamente lo reconocía y ya casi no le afectaba.

Se sentía casi liberada, más madura, ahora comprendía de qué se trataba la vida, deseaba una vida un tanto más normal, tomar sus propias decisiones, por esa parte aplaudía la decisión de Draco, por mucho que le dañará, era mejor eso a vivir engañada, a continuar con la farsa a la que se le sometía.

Para su desgracia su padre, no era de la misma idea, y no olvidaría el asunto, porque tenía mucho invertido en ese matrimonio. Haría cumplir a los Malfoy, y la joven no podía hacer nada más que aceptar tal disposición, a pesar de ir en contra de sus nuevos deseos. Se lo hicieron saber en la víspera de su reunión con los susodichos.

-No tiene caso mentirte- comentó el jefe de familia con su habitual calma-. Será un tanto un tanto tardado, pero te prometo que Draco Malfoy te honrará tal y como mereces.

-Padre- se atrevió a interrumpirle para aclararle sus sentimientos respecto al rubio- de nada me sirve eso, si no me ama como ha demostrado, por otra parte, después , después de este tiempo no tengo más afecto por él, no le odio…-no la dejó terminar, incluso pareció que le restaba importancia.

-Mucho mejor, así la segunda oportunidad les permitirá valorarse y afianzar su relación. Es mi última palabra, ya puedes retirarte, mi tesoro. Sólo quería que estuvieras informada.

Desde antes de entrar a la mansión, ya se encontraba nervioso, de esa reunión dependía su futuro. Narcisa le tomó de la mano para infundirle confianza, pero necesitaba más que eso para disuadir a los Greengrass que los recibió con unas palabras que no auguraban nada bueno.

-Narcisa, Lucius, de entrada deben saber que no es una reunión social. No pretendo fingir que me intereso por mantenernos actualizados. Estamos aquí por negocios, porque su bien amado hijo se atrevió a romper nuestro acuerdo. Y yo no lo voy a permitir. Debido a nuestra amistad que ha caracterizado a nuestras familias en el pasado es que voy a pasar por alto el inconveniente.

-Eres muy generoso, amigo- lo halagó el rubio con un toque de hipocresía- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Me conoces bien, eso me agrada, que estés consciente del precio. Es todo muy simple, se tiene que concretar ese matrimonio.

Inocente, Narcisa se atrevió a intervenir, lo cual alteró al hombre al grado de darles una especie de ultimátum.

-Hay al menos dos problemas en lo que nos pides. No sabemos dónde se encuentra Draco, y de encontrarlo difícilmente cederá.

-Si mal no recuerdo, son una familia con contactos, de renombre, ¿verdad Lucius?- se dirigió directamente al jerarca, aunque las opciones se pueden agotar- le lanzó una mirada amenazante. En ese momento la mujer supo con precisión que había mucho en juego y lo comprobó con las últimas palabras-. Eres un hombre de honor, según recuerdo, haz valer tus promesas.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, porque él se había negado a usar su transporte, ella pensaba cuál sería la mejor manera de sacarle la verdad a su marido, pero no tenía ganas de jugar a la seductora o interesante, así que optó por lo habitual: preguntar.

-¿Qué le prometiste?, está muy seguro de que cumplirás el acuerdo- él la ignoró en un primer momento, pero después decidió darle una respuesta que si bien no era satisfactoria, la dejaría tranquila por un tiempo.

-Cissy, mi amor, yo me encargo. Es un asunto de hombres, te garantizo que todo saldrá bien, no hay de qué preocuparse- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó.

Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió, sin que él se hiciera cargo, parecía complicarse realidad era que ignoraba el paradero de su hijo, esa realidad en la que su esposo estaba sumido en una depresión de la cual no lograba arrancarle ni una palabra del trato con Greengrass. Allí escondida, tras la puerta del despacho se puso a llorar, estaba cansada de ser la fuerte, ya no podía seguir con esa situación. No toleraba fallarle a su familia, no soportaba la idea de verse derrotada, de que esa época oscura que enfrentaban se tratará de "la caída de los Malfoy", podía leerlo en los titulares del Profeta, la sola idea, le daba nauseas.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Zarin Krum

Zarin Krum pensaba que su hijo se recuperaría rápidamente de la decepción causada por Hermione Granger, era un chico fuerte, así lo había criado, claro que él mismo, durante sus años en el colegio hubo desarrollado la perseverancia, la valentía, la fortaleza, todas las características de un ganador. Sin embargo, no era exitoso en aspectos simples de la vida como socializar o en lo amoroso. Muchos le consideraban un ser tímido, aislado, misterioso.

Con su cuerpo desarrollado como el de todo un hombre, atraía la mirada de toda clase de mujeres, que ocasionalmente le eran presentadas, pero con igual rapidez rechazaba. En su pueblo natal, ubicado en la provincia de Sliven, no se hicieron esperar los rumores sobre sus "preferencias", era extraño que al convertirse en un afamado jugador, cuyas fotos aparecían en las portadas de los periódicos nacionales y extranjeros y cuyo nombre se iba convirtiendo en leyenda tras sus increíbles juegos de míticos pases y acertadas estrategias…no tuviera novia o siquiera un compromiso. Escandalosos comentarios molestaban a su madre: _¿será gay?, una escuela de varones es sospechoso, ni una cita en toda su vida, se la pasa despreciando a cada mujer que le ponen enfrente, es una vergüenza para su familia_. Eso y más soportaba Zarin, que a regañadientes se alegró cuando su muchacho le informó en una nota que se sentía atraído por una inglesa unos años menor que él, pero la describía de tal manera que incluso ella, tan apegada a las costumbres de su pueblo, aceptaría a la tal Hermione Granger (que complicado le parecía pronunciar ese nombre) sólo por ser voluntad de su hijo. Aceptaría que se hablará mal de él al despreciar a las chicas locales con su exótica belleza, que a pesar de las condiciones económicas se mantenían optimistas y siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunas la halagaban, le llevaban platillos, exquisitos tejidos, platicaban largas horas con ella, pero sus intentos eran vanos, aunque bien agradecidos, Viktor estaba enterado de los mismos, pero no les daba demasiada importancia, a lo mucho solía brindarles una amable sonrisa cuando llegaba a descansar durante las vacaciones o después de los largos torneos a los que asistía.

Al ver por primer vez a la castaña no le pareció impresionante, comparada con las mujeres de su patria, podría considerársele fea, pero resultó ser sumamente inteligente y amable, claro tenía que compensar su carencia de sangre mágica y su poco agraciado aspecto. A diferencia de Viktor podía hablar durante horas, sin que la pudieran callar.

No se alegró cuando él le anunció el compromiso, su instinto maternal le sugería que la chica tarde o temprano lo traicionaría, se lo advirtió, pelearon, pero al final cedió, pues él amenazó con alejarse de su vida, de sus costumbres, de su gente, si ésta no aceptaba a la que sería su futura esposa. Trato de sobrellevar la noticia, de hacerse a la idea, pero pudo ver las señales, esas que eran invisibles a los ojos de Viktor, por estar ciegamente enamorado. Cuando se lo sugirió, él se negó a creerlo, ¿quién podría interesarle?, su madre hería tanto su virilidad como la reputación de quien sería su nuera; así que dejó de hablar con él sobre el tema, busco una fuente más confiable: una gitana.

La misteriosa mujer recibió unas cuantas monedas doradas, a cambio de una predicción sobre el futuro de Krum, los resultados no fueron halagadores, se veía venir el llanto, la frustración y luego la ira.

-Mi consejo- comentó la adivina- que se alejé de esa chica, de lo contrario, tanto él como todos los que le rodean padecerán las consecuencias. No es algo que le diga con frecuencia, ellos son como agua y aceite, porque hay una fuerza, proveniente de alguien que los separará, ¿conoce a alguna persona involucrada con la chica?

-No, suele ser discreta, no he tratado lo bastante, pero mi instinto me dice que no es la indicada, mi Viktor se niega a verle defectos.

-Si logran casarse y procrear pronto, serán felices. Asegúrese de ello, así nadie les separará.

Lo cual no sucedió. Como madre le insistió en que volviera a su tierra natal, él se negó diciéndole que encontraría bien, ella le hizo saber que le creía, sin embargo, dejó a una persona: Tom, el portero del _Caldero Chorreante_ cerca para que pudiera informarle del estado de su hijo, e hizo bien, cada semana, sin falta, recibía un pergamino detallado. Al principio le parecía normal que él se metiera en problemas, sentía impotencia; que tuviera alguna pelea o borrachera ocasional estaba iracundo y necesitaba desahogarse, pero cuando se tornó en costumbre la violencia excesiva, junto con la irresponsabilidad, aunada a la más reciente carta:

_Señora Krum:_

_Ya estoy harto de su hijo y sus "aventuras" que nos llevan noche tras noche al Callejón Knockturn, ya le he contado de la fama de ese lugar, el tipo de brujas que se pueden encontrar y con las que su amado hijo se emborracha (puede imaginarse qué más hace), ya no es el joven respetado y admirado. Las personas decentes se apartan de su lado; es descuidado con su aspecto, porque se la pasa borracho la mayor parte del día; se enfrasca en peleas estúpidas por apostar y así podría seguir, pero no tiene remedio. Me veo en la necesidad de pedirle más dinero si es que quiere asegurar su seguridad. _

_Tom, "El portero"_

Decidió actuar, de la manera que le pareció más apropiada: visitándolo.

El viaje en tren fue sumamente placentero, el paso por los paisajes nublados le recordaba aquellos lejanos paseos que realizaba con Viktor su marido Vladimir, que había muerto aún cuando su hijo era pequeño, pensaba en ocasiones que la figura paterna pudo haberle faltado a su primogénito; no sabía si eso contribuía al actual comportamiento de su hijo, pero no podía más que sentirse culpable. Aunque el tal Tom le había parecido un exagerado, un oportunista, pero ya lo vería por su propios ojos.

Arribó a la estación de Hogsmeade, desde allí caminaría. Recordaba el pequeño pueblo, sus callejones adoquinados y los puestecillos apretados fuera de los locales polvosos, los cuales convivían al lado de grandes edificios que parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse con el primer soplido del viento. Todo ello le parecía caótico, pero al mismo tiempo capturaba su atención.

Llevaba una pequeña maleta y su bolso de mano, no necesitaba más. Estaba oscureciendo, lo cual significo llegar a un Caldero Chorreante sin portero, ya que estaba cuidando a Viktor.

Mientras ella se instalaba en una especie de lobby, espero con paciencia, se puso a tejer a la luz de la chimenea. Pasada la media noche escuchó un alboroto en la entrada, y allí los contempló. Un hombre flacucho lidiando con un fortachón, necio, reclamándole al otro por sacarlo del juego de cartas, lanzó algunos insultos en su lengua natal que ella reconoció, así se hizo notar.

-Qué par tan encantador- se levantó y se acercó a ellos, era triste lo que iba contemplando a medida que se acercaba a Viktor, moretones, manchas de sangre, la ropa rasgada, la mirada perdida, aliento alcohólico. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero en ese momento ella tenía que ser la fuerte.

Miró de reojo a Tom, que también ofrecía un aspecto lamentable al meterse en las peleas de Krum, algunos rasguños, ojeras a causa de los continuos desvelos, y por si fuera poco el joven lo trataba como su sirviente personal.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación- Viktor no ofreció resistencia, porque estaba cansado y porque entre su sueño le parecía oír una voz femenina, en especifico la de su madre, alguien lo sostenía con unos brazos delgados, reñía con Tom, sobre el no avisarle antes de la "situación", los ignoró. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta abrirse de un golpe seco. Vislumbró el cuarto desordenado, la cama le parecío tan apetecible, no le importó que lo observaran, se lanzó sobre ella, murmurando algo que sólo él entendió, pero que se relacionaba indudablemente con Hermione Granger y se quedó dormido.

Tanto Zarin como Tom salieron de la habitación, el delgaducho portero, lamentó no poder darle de beber el brebaje que preparaba especialmente para que Viktor no sufriera los efectos del alcohol al día siguiente.

-Por la mañana se sentirá muy mal, físicamente; cuando eso suceda me alegraré de que se encuentre aquí. Seguro que no es una casualidad su presencia, pero me alegro, traté de hacer algo por su hijo.

Había acercado una silla mecedora, en la cual se sentó no se balanceaba, porque el ruido podría despertar al joven dormido, lo único que necesitaba era un espacio en el cual reposar, y vigilar a su hijo. Rechazó la idea de Tom de preparar una poción revitalizadora para darle de beber, quería darle una lección, después hablaría seriamente con Viktor, se tomarían decisiones.

Recién amanecía, cuando abrió las roídas cortinas, con toda la intención de que los rayos golpearan los ojos, de que el calor masacrará su cabeza, de hacerlos sentir indefenso, y lo logró. El cuerpo acostumbrado a tomar de la desordenada mesita, no encontró ninguna copa cuyo revitalizante contenido detuviera el dolor que se extendía por el cuerpo, ningún fomento que redujera sus moretones; peor aún una botella nueva o empezada de algún licor que le hiciera olvidar a Granger.

-Estúpido- comenzó a murmurar- ¿crees que no voy a encontrar una botella?, cuando lo haga, la beberé y después te la voy a reventar en la cabeza ¿me oyes?- estaba exaltado, buscó los zapatos, necesitaba beber algo, la garganta estaba seca, los ojos llorosos, la mente nublada. Tuvo que esforzarse para interpretar lo que escuchó.

-¿He de suponer que a mí también me vas a golpear?, finalmente yo le ordené al buen Tom que no te atendiera, tenía curiosidad por verte en decadencia. Ahora que lo he logrado, no voy a ponerme a llorar, si lo hiciera, no sería una buena madre; tampoco voy a pasar por alto todos tus deslices, sería una consentidora, tú un malcriado, y en nuestra familia no somos así, te hice un hombre Viktor y es lo que quiero que vuelvas a ser. De Granger me encargo yo.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Alianza

Se maquinaban planes en su contra, los cuales ignoraban, mientras permanecían en ese lugar de ensueño, proporcionado por quien siempre velo por su amor: Dumbledore. Sólo cuando caía la noche y la dejaba dormida, se levantaba y salía a la pequeña terraza a intentar reflexionar sobre su supuesta felicidad. Al fin habían alcanzado lo que deseaban: estar juntos, pero todo tenía un costo.

En algún momento tendrían que salir de su escondite, no podían vivir siempre de la caridad del director de Hogwarts. Entonces recordó una conversación con la chica que descansaba apaciblemente, ¿cómo podía lograrlo?, pero qué bueno que lo hiciera, prefería ser él quien cargara con toda la culpa en su conciencia.

-¿Y si vamos a la parte muggle?- había sugerido Hermione- nadie nos conoce, podemos pedir a mis padres alojamiento, trabajo.

-No- se negaba rotundamente, temía que eso fuera la causa de un nuevo alejamiento por parte de los sus familias, no podían confiar en nadie más que en Dumbledore. Por un momento también pensó en su propia madre, ¿cómo se encontraría? ¿Habría revelado algo a su padre?, no, ella no lo traicionaría, tampoco podían ponerse en contacto. Pensaba en el dolor que le estaba causando, en si ella podría perdonarlo y en un lejano momento aceptar su decisión. Era difícil saberlo, lo consultaría con el anciano director, que solía mantenerlo informado, Hermione lo ignoraba, él no se lo contaba por temor a leer noticias desagradables, no deseaba perturbarla en esa loca y arriesgada aventura que habían emprendido.

Miro hacia el horizonte, el amanecer se avecinaba, decidió volver a la habitación, para meterse a la cama y ofrecerle a su chica la protección que necesitaba, hacerla sentir tranquila, aunque esa era una falsa ilusión. Se sintió tan miserable, apenas comenzaban y ya le estaba mintiendo…nuevamente.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando vio llorando a su esposa, supo que tenía que recuperar su extraviada dignidad, mostrarse al mundo como lo que era: un Malfoy. Aún si eso implicaba traicionar a su propio hijo, pero era la única manera. Había invertido demasiado en él, como para que en ese momento renegara de su destino, el cual desde niño conocía, tenía que casarse con alguien de su clase, con sangre pura.

No podía hacer del conocimiento de su mujer el trato hecho con el jerarca de los Greengrass, eso la destrozaría, pero él lo tenía todo muy claro: o casaba a su hijo con la heredera o perdía su fortuna y con ello su reputación y la de su familia.

Así fue que se decidió a salir de su letargo y tomar el asunto con seriedad. Antes se miró en el espejo de la habitación, ofrecía un aspecto lamentable, se dio asco. Se metió en la bañera tibia, el agua tocó su cuerpo debilitado. Se sumergió, dejando que todo su cuerpo de cubriera, permaneció un momento así, y maquinó todo el plan.

Quería comprender el momento en que su hijo se había negado a aceptar a otra mujer en su vida que no fuera la "sangre sucia", a quien despreciaba y haría pagar. Quería que le conocer los secretos de esa relación, pero difícilmente se daría esa conversación de madre a hijo; sabía de la poción que hacía que las personas dijeran la verdad, pero era su muchacho, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera.

Mientras se levantaba con resaca en busca de algo que beber para quitarle el sabor amargo a su boca decidió voluntariamente revelar algunos de los tan añorados detalles que su madre deseaba conocer. Ella se encontraba atenta, cualquier información adicional le sería de utilidad, quizá su odio por la muchacha era infundado, quizá Viktor sólo estaba obsesionado y el alejarlo de ese lugar le ayudaría.

-No deberías estar aquí- empezó a hablar-. No tenías que venir a verme, yo puedo cuidarme solo. Aunque no te culpo, no sé qué clase de noticias te hayan llegado. Voy a estar bien, una vez que Mione vuelva, se dará cuenta de que se equivocó, ella estaba un tanto abrumada por la boda, tenía que haber sido algo más discreto.

-¿Y lo del rubio? ¿Cómo lo explicas?- le daba tristeza verlo tan enamorado. Un tanto dubitativo.

-Él la conocía del colegio, nunca la superó, además proviene de una familia de magos tenebrosos, "Imperius",- de repente la maldición llegó a su mente, allí estaba la explicación-. Tenían a su chica hechizada y ella lo ignoraba.

-Viktor ¿sigues ebrio?, Granger te abandonó, tienes que admitirlo- él negaba con la cabeza-. Ella no te ama, tienes que seguir con tu vida, no voy a permitir que la desperdicies en alcohol y peleas callejeras. Vas a recuperar tu esplendor, las chicas más lindas se fijaran en ti, volverás a ser un gran jugador, pero, mírame - las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar los ojos del hombre- no puedes seguir viviendo así.

Se abrazaron, ella lo consoló un buen rato, hasta que logró calmarlo, y su llanto cesó. No hacía falta preguntar más el estaba devastado, consumido por el dolor y el odio, dispuesto a vengarse, ella no lo impediría, incluso se le antojaba cooperar, pues no hay nada más doloroso que ver a un hijo derramar lágrimas, las de él eran de agua. Las que ella quería proporcionar a Granger serían de sangre.

-Fui tan ciego, siempre he querido resolver todo por mi cuenta, pero me he dado cuenta de que no somos los únicos involucrados, dadas las circunstancias, necesitamos ayuda, su ayuda- explicaba el rubio a su esposa, se veía realmente mejorado; tenía incluso el ánimo de llevar a cabo el plan-. Nada puede fallar, es perfecto, él obtiene lo suyo, nosotros lo nuestro.

-¿Y Draco? ¿Has pensado en tu hijo?- dijo un tanto indignada, de que trataran a su hijo como un niño-. Él tomó su decisión, huyó por voluntad propia o no, lo forzamos a ello; debe despreciarnos, nos tiene desconfianza, lo sé, lo presiento- Narcisa sabía que si seguía hablando se le escaparía alguna confesión, una sobre cómo fue cómplice de Dumbledore para encubrir el romance de su hijo con la sangre sucia. No tuvo más remedió más que fingir interés en el elaborado plan de Lucius- ¿Puedes repetirme con exactitud lo que vamos a hacer?

-Es tan simple, como un juego de niños, mientras me encontraba en mi letargo, recordé cada uno de los momentos desagradables que nos hizo vivir la impura Granger, el peor de ellos, sin duda, cuando bebió la poción multijugos y se presentó aquí mismo como Rosen Sonne, la chica que Draco iba a presentarnos como su novia, pero resultó que era "esa", una de las peores humillaciones, frente a nuestras amistades; en fin, la idea es hablar con el tal Viktor Krum, debe acceder a convertirse en Draco, aquí encontraremos algo que le sirva, pero antes debemos encontrar Draco, distraerlo, mientras Krum se lleva con engaños a la chica.

-No puedes estar seguro de que ese joven la quiera con ella, también lo abandonó. No puedes saber si acceda a cooperar con nosotros.

-Tengo la sospecha; hay ojos y oídos que afirman que se lamenta por su huída, que la quiere de regreso, unos por amor, otros por venganza, es cuestión de charlar con él.

-Claro y nadie mejor que el padre de su enemigo para hacerlo, que tengas suerte cariño, estás solo en esto Lucius.

-Bien, no pensaba pedirte que me acompañarás, esto es de hombre a hombre.

-Como quieras, pero no le prometas nada que no podrás cumplir. Es verdad que las mujeres despechadas son peligrosas, pero un hombre con el corazón roto clama por destrucción.

Dormitaba escuchando los tristes lamentos de Viktor, quien esa noche en vez de salir se quedaba en aquél cuartucho, más por complacer a su madre que por otro motivo, estaba ansioso por sentir un poco de alcohol en su sangre, que le infundiera el valor suficiente para pelear si detectaba alguna mirada curiosa posarse sobre él o un murmullo refiriéndose a la humillación pública de la que fue protagonista.

Recordó lo que él le dijera más temprano "le di mi dinero, mi tiempo, mi confianza, mi amor, pero no le importó, se largó. La desconocí los últimos días, sospechaba que había alguien más, me pregunté incesantemente ¿Quién era? ¿Por quién me estaba cambiando? ¿Quién me la había robado? ¿Qué hice mal?, lo más triste que se tratará de uno de mis hermanos Durmstrang, al cual apoyé cuando llegó a nuestro colegio, sin conocer el idioma, sin tener amigos; fue una doble traición, una puñalada, ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué?"

Merecía un castigo, no podían tener un final feliz, tras haber dañado al resto. Debía ser lento, lo suficiente como para conducirlos a la locura. Sabía que aquella gitana podría ayudarla, la buscaría al volver a Bulgaria, pero necesitaría ciertos ingredientes, afortunadamente estaban a su disposición un montón de objetos de Hermione. En cuanto Viktor saliera, cogería algunos cuya desaparición nadie notaría.

"Reunámonos en _Cabeza de Puerco_"- rezaba la nota con caligrafía elaborada que el señor Malfoy había enviado al _Caldero Chorreante_. Inmediatamente Tom, había subido sigiloso atento a los aposentos de Viktor, cuidando que fuera él quien recibiera la nota (tal y como por los galeones recibidos había prometido y ninguna otra persona), el encuentro debía ser discreto.

-Bien, iré por mi capa- no dijo nada a su madre, pero no era necesario, tenía iniciativa, sabía cuando él trataba de ocultar algo, lo vio alejarse desde la ventana. Le dio ventaja, pero estaba decidida a averiguar la repentina salida.

Mientras su hijo entraba a una sucia y vieja taberna, decidió permanecer con un perfil bajo, entraría en caso de ser necesario, si escuchaba alguna riña, pero no parecía ser un lugar lo bastante frecuentado. Se asomó por una mohosa ventanilla, y lo distinguió en la barra del lugar al lado de un hombre.

Al interior, Viktor, reconoció el mismo tono rubio en la cabellera del señor Malfoy, se le notaba tranquilo, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, cuando se acercó, incluso tuvo la cortesía de levantarse y estrecharle la mano.

-Muchacho, agradezco que accedieras a venir, después de todo lo que hemos sufrido. Siéntate, ¿te apetece un trago?- curiosas palabras pensó Viktor, si entendía bien, Malfoy se congraciaba con él y su miseria.

El joven se limitó a pedir una inocente cerveza de mantequilla, un gesto inteligente por sus recientes problemas con la bebida, también porque era imperioso estar atento a aquello que le dijera el hombre, puesto que no era común que alguien de su estatus solicitara audiencia.

-Voy a pasar al tema, no lo voy a eludir, es lo que me tiene aquí. Si te interesa espero te unas, sino te pediría silencio. No voy a mentir respecto a que no soporto la idea de mi hijo con…-tuvo que moderar sus palabras por respeto al joven- tu prometida. Yo quiero, tu felicidad, la de todos en realidad; la de mi hijo es con Astoria Greengrass, por eso me veo en la necesidad de pedirte un gran favor.

Le explicó todo con gran tranquilidad, respondió a sus dudas, le aseguro el éxito del plan, el apoyo total de su parte; lo que le preocupaba al blondo era saber qué tan capaz se sentía de realizar sus acciones, requería de un tanto de paciencia, determinación, actuación.

-Cuente conmigo- Viktor no lo dudo, incluso quería aportar algunas especificaciones al plan. En ese momento sintió un fuerte impulso de poder en su ser. Se despidió fraternalmente del señor Malfoy, después de acordar la próxima fecha en la que se reunirían y salió.

Lo vio alejarse lo suficiente como para aprovechar el momento de meterse a la taberna y ocupar el lugar que anteriormente ocupará su hijo; el rubio apuraba su bebida, sin prestarle atención hasta que la mujer le dirigió unas palabras.

-Espero que no se atreviera a meter a mi muchacho en problemas.

-¿Puede recordarme su nombre?- él hombre la miró con interés y añadió unas palabras más-. Pero si le preocupa y quiere saber y ha estado espiando o duda que él le cuente la verdad: sólo le tiendo una mano amiga. Yo también tengo un hijo, y desgraciadamente sucumbió a esa "sangre sucia".

-Sólo Zarin.

Ya comenzaban a entenderse, pues como dice el dicho: "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo". Intercambiaron insultos contra Granger, y después de unos vasos de espumoso vino de ajenjo con jengibre, la mujer rebeló parte de su propia venganza.

-Hay una gitana, en mi país, debo volver pronto, ella sabe de magia oscura y poderosa, cuando me vaya, a usted, le encargó el bienestar de mi hijo.

-Así sea, permítame decirle que si no fuera casado, caería rendido a sus encantos, pues es una mujer muy guapa, inteligente y decidida. Algunas (refiriéndose a la mayoría de las mujeres, como a su propia esposa) no están dispuestas a correr tantos riesgos, junto con sus consecuencias.


	4. Chapter 4

4. La maldición Krum

Dumbledore recibió la noticia por la noche, fueron unas cuantas palabras las que bastaron para ponerlo al tanto. Nunca previó que Lucius Malfoy se reuniría con Viktor Krum; lamentablemente su informante no logró captar más que vagas palabras de la conversación, pero no era de buen augurio que al final se hubieran dado un apretón de manos como quien cierra un trato.

Ese era su temor, el que Hermione y Draco corrieran peligro. Dudaba entre ahondar un tanto más en sus posibles teorías sobre el encuentro o a la brevedad comunicarles a los jóvenes enamorados del posible inconveniente por venir.

Optó por lo primero y se reunió con Severus en su despacho, necesitaba privacidad, no le pediría consejos, sino un favor.

-Estás en tu derecho a negarte- comenzó a decir en un tono solemne- pero es una labor que únicamente puedo delegarte a ti, en vista de tu buena relación con los Malfoy- fue al grano, con Snape siempre tenía que ser de esa manera-. Necesito hablar con Narcisa. Puedes contactarla sin problemas- mientras pronunciaba ese pequeño discurso no despego la mirada del profesor, cuyo rictus de desapruebo se formó en su rostro y no hizo nada al respecto por disimularlo.

-No sé que pretende, pero acaso no sería mejor dejar fluir las cosas, siempre termino involucrado en asuntos o que no me importan o que manchan mi reputación y usted (con el debido respeto) acaba siendo el viejito chiflado de la histori, ¿por qué tanto empeño en que ese par esté junto?, porque de eso se trata, si no me equivoco.

-Me has ahorrado gran parte de lo que iba a explicar, como siempre estás muy pendiente de todo. Y si querer que sean felices es estar insano, si lo estoy, no veo el porqué separarlos, se aman, el resto debe entenderlo, aceptarlo, y se debe hacer antes de que se convierta en una tragedia.

-No es mi asunto y no estoy de acuerdo, pero voy a hablar con Narcisa, sólo, porque sé que ella desea el bien de su hijo, porque me consta el maltrato de Lucius hacia Draco, porque…- fue abruptamente interrumpido por el director.

-Porque se parece a tu historia, porque eres un hombre bueno y quieres que al menos ellos tengan su final feliz, el que te negaron a ti- lo miró a los negros ojos, ¿acaso veía que en ellos se formaba una lágrima? ¿los fantasmas del pasado?, no preguntó más-. Anda, ve…y Severus, gracias.

Cuando Zarin informó a Viktor que se marchaba, el muchacho no pudo más que sentirse aliviado, llevaría a cabo los planes acordados con Lucius Malfoy, sin tener a su madre encima, recordándole a las bellezas búlgaras que harían todo por él; sin ella a su lado tampoco tendría ningún remordimiento.

Él ignoraba que su madre, por su parte estaba ansiosa por regresar a sus tierras y consultar nuevamente a la gitana, en tal ocasión con la ventaja de poseer algunos objetos personales de Hermione que le ayudarían a crear una maldición contra la joven inglesa.

Caballeroso como siempre, la acompañó hasta la estación del tren. Hubo una breve, pero emotiva despedida, empezó por un abrazo, después Viktor tomó la mano de la mujer para darle un beso a manera de respeto, pronunciando esperanzadoras palabras:

-Madre su visita ha sido enriquecedora, ahora sé lo que tengo qué hacer, no volveré a ser el mismo hombre cuyos ojos tuvieron a mal contemplar. Haré que se sienta orgullosa.

-Ya lo estoy mi querido muchacho. No dejes de escribirme.

Aunque nunca se lo había confesado, se sentía totalmente desdichada por la manera tan vergonzosa de "hacer valer su amor" a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, se interrogaba sobre si había algo mal en ella, pues Draco parecía tan contento que le incomodaba tratar expresarle su sentir.

Era la única persona disponible y quería que al menos él fuera feliz. No ayudaba a su ánimo el hecho de consultar el juego de runas que había localizado en la pequeña, pero muy completa biblioteca de la casa, pues el resultado siempre se mostraba negativo. Algo estaba cambiando. Eso, decidió, también se lo debía ocultar al rubio.

De mala manera fue recibido Severus Snape por el elfo Kreacher que servía a los Malfoy, ya que percibía sangre mestiza en él, lo cual ya era bastante para repudiarlo. Había algo en ese hombre que le asustaba, aunado a eso los amos lo apreciaban y lo trataban como a un igual, a pesar de su carencia de elegancia y su aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Cuando hubo de anunciarlo casi vomita al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la hasta hacía unos instantes altiva mujer que corrió para reunirse con Severus, casi tirando al pequeño elfo, al cual le ordenó servir vino y retirarse. Y lo hizo, en apariencia, porque si algo había aprendido la criatura era a sacar provecho de cualquier información que intercambiaran los magos y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

-Dime Severus, ¿sabes algo de Draco?- lo decía expectante, llena de esperanza.

-No demasiado, Dumbledore es un hombre discreto, pero parece que tu marido no; lo vieron con Krum, eso le preocupa, necesita que hables con él, información de primera fuente.

-Temo decepcionarlos, pero le prometí a Lucius no entrometerme, sé que la familia Greengrass lo presiona, pero no me deja ayudarle, no quiere mi consejo, ¿crees que puedan hacerle algo a Draco?- preguntó como cualquier madre preocupada.

-A él o a Granger- hizo énfasis en mencionar a la chica, pero Narcisa, pareció no notarlo o lo ignoró notablemente-. Sí, me parece que el siguiente movimiento debe ser muy inteligente; en mi opinión deben estar cerca para poder protegerles, de lo que Krum, Lucius o los Greengrass estén planeando. Y sólo hay un lugar posible.

-No puedes estar sugiriéndolo, será un escándalo, todo el mundo lo sabría.

-Es la única opción- ahora que tenía algo más de información no le haría perder el tiempo en una entrevista con Dumbledore.

La mujer lo retuvo unos instantes más, le dio un saquito con galeones.

-Por si lo ves, dile que lo amo, que lo extraño. Gracias.

A su vuelta al castillo, Severus contó lo que sabía al director que tendría en Narcisa una aliada a pesar de que se opusiera terminantemente a la relación que mantenía su hijo con Hermione, pero no era tan tonta como para no estar de su lado, víctima del engaño de Dumbledore, pero ante todo madre.

-Repasemos Severus, Viktor se ha aliado con Lucius y al parecer con el respaldo de los Greengrass. No sabemos cuál es su plan, pero sabemos que Narcisa lo desaprueba, que Lucius no quiere que se entrometa. Ya no están tan seguros como creí, hay que reubicarlos. Antes tengo que platicar con Draco, debo visitarlo- hizo una pausa, meditabundo y después continuó para sí, como si Snape ya no estuviera presente-. No, prefiero que venga, mandaré una lechuza.

Escribió unas breves líneas, pidiéndole que se reuniera, un poco de polvos flu y estaría en Hogwarts, podía Hermione acompañarlo o no, eso dependería del propio Draco.

Cogió las pertenencias de Granger, unas monedas y un mechón de cabello que conservaba desde que Viktor era un niño pequeño. Caminaba con un solo pensamiento: que la maldición surtiera efecto, que la vida le diera la oportunidad de ver sufrir a la mujer que había borrado la sonrisa de su hijo, incluso si tenía que pagar algún costo adicional que involucrara su integridad lo haría, así de extremista era la ideología de Zarin que tras caminar varios kilómetros y verificar que nadie le siguiera vislumbró la choza de la gitana que no le permitió llegar a la puerta, porque salió.

-Te esperaba Zarin, tu hijo sigue causándote angustia, es por ello que acudes a mí. Me parece que traes lo necesario para comenzar.

-Lo necesario para el bienestar de Viktor- sonrió, le fue mostrando lo que llevaba, la gitana lo aprobó.

-Si sirve, se siente su esencia, pero no es todo lo que vamos a ocupar, acompáñame- ingresaron a la choza de la mujer que donde se aspiraban vapores, algunos agradables, otros mareantes, frascos, semillas, plantas. Se acercó a la mesa de dónde tomó un cuchillo, ¿lo haces tú o lo hago yo?- preguntó a Zarin que supo a qué se refería, necesitaba un poco de su propia sangre. Sin miramientos, se hizo un corte en la palma, un chorro de espeso líquido rojo broto, lo colocaron en un pequeño caldero, un poco del cabello de Viktor, un recorte donde aparecía feliz con Hermione, la sortija de compromiso, un peine del cual extrajo un largo y castaño cabello.

-¿Es de ella?- lo examinó la hechicera.

-Estoy completamente segura.- ella misma lo depositó en la mezcla-. También tengo una prenda.

-Si eso nos va a servir. Cuando esta pócima se encuentre lista, vamos a hacer una muñeca, la cual debes conservar en un frasco, pero antes deberás recitar la maldición, hacer una ofrenda a los dioses a nombre de tu familia. Es una maldición que cuenta con elementos egipcios, haitianos y de nuestra propia tierra- tomó un poco de la misma y la añadió a lo demás, agua del río.

-¿Qué va a sentir?, ¿La va a matar?- sentía curiosidad al respecto.

-No, es peor que eso, no hay mucho conocimiento sobre ello, pero se dice que primero sentirá remordimientos, tendrá pesadillas, habrá necesidad de separarse de la persona con la que se encuentra, peleas, alucinaciones, buscara refugió y felicidad en Viktor. Él debe embarazarla, sólo en ese momento la maldición se romperá, pero tú deberás continuar con el ritual a los dioses. Él no sospechará que existen fuerzas oscuras en esto. Pero si Viktor no hace lo correcto, y tú no puedes aconsejarlo, esas fuerzas absorberán su bondad, tendrá sed de sangre, de poder, de venganza y difícilmente será el hombre que desearías ver.

Finalmente la pócima estuvo con la prenda de Hermione, hicieron una muñequita que la representaba, la gitana embarró la mezcla, pronunció unas palabras que Zarin no supo interpretar, le escupió a la mueca y la depositó en el frasco.

-Debe permanecer cerrado, ahora ten- le extendió un pergamino-. Esto representa el cuerpo de la persona a la que harás daño, debes hacer un pequeño altar en tu casa a los dioses de la Noche, mientras recitas en voz baja, pero con ferviente voluntad aquello que deseas para esa muchachita.

Espero a que anocheciera, encendió velas, colocó algunos platos con semillas, licor, como ofrenda. Se vistió tradicionalmente con un velo cubriendo su cabeza, unos mechones de cabello se asomaban. Desenrolló el pergamino donde se distinguían unos trazos primitivos representando el cuerpo humano, ahora el de Granger. Se pinchó el dedo para que manará una gota de sangre que pasaba por el papel, de la cabeza a los pies, ningún miembro quedaría desprovisto de la maldición.

"Yo Zarin de Krum, su humilde servidora, ruego a ustedes, los poderosos, los nocturnos, a que me escuchen e intercedan en mi petición. Que Hermione Jane Granger no sepa lo que es la felicidad en otro que no sea mi hijo Viktor Krum, que la acompañé el tormento, que sus ojos se empañen en lágrimas de sangre, que emane sudor frio mientras tiene pesadillas, que caiga a los pies de Viktor suplicante. Que se ofrezca a ser la madre de sus hijos y que sólo así conozca la felicidad. De lo contrario que se hunda en la miseria, que una muerte lenta le alcancé. La maldición Krum depende de ustedes".

Repitió lo mismo tres veces y concluyó matando a un avecilla que revoloteó hasta el último momento, la sangre empapó el pergamino que quemó en el altar, dejó allí a la muñeca. Sintió un leve paro cardiaco, pero sólo duró un momento, supo que los dioses la habían escuchado.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Regreso

Se asomaba por el barandal cuando vislumbró que algo en el aire iba directo a él, se trataba ni más ni menos que Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, si lo enviaba a él debía tratarse de un asunto de suma importancia. Tomó la carta y acarició al ave, que emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en el cielo.

Hermione dormía, así que leyó la carta sin preocuparse, Dumbledore le solicitaba una reunión, hacía énfasis en que ya no estaban tan seguros en su casa, debían trasladarse, pero los detalles se los darían de manera personal, debía ir a Hogwarts, sería una reunión breve, podía o no llevar a Granger.

Deseaba proteger a la chica, así que iría sólo Dumbledore le había mostrado una chimenea, la cual tenía acceso directo a su despacho, debería usar polvos flu, también sabía dónde los guardaba el director, se pregunto por un momento si él hombre tenía fácil acceso a él, porqué no iba a buscarlo personalmente, en verdad era todo un personaje, todo un misterio. Fue a la habitación.

-Hermione, Hermione- le murmuró con cariño, no quería alterar su sueño, ella despertó lentamente-. Debo salir, pero no tardó.

-El tiempo que hemos estado aquí, jamás has salido ¿pasa algo grave?- se incorporó, pero él no dejó que se levantará, porque insistiría en acompañarlo.

-No, es una sorpresa, todo es seguro, confía en mí. No tardo. Sigue descansando- le dio un beso en la frente-. Me encanta lo indefensa que luces acostada, con los ojos cerrados, me preguntó qué es lo que sueñas.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda soñar, no es comparable a despertar y tenerte a mi lado- vino un nudo en la garganta, antes de que se hiciera notorio, le insistió en marcharse. Ahora vete, entre más rápido, más rápido volverás. Te amo Draco Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación y siguió a la estancia que lo llevaba a la chimenea. Antes tomó un puñado de polvos flu que arrojó mientras pronunciaba con voz fuerte y clara su destino.

Llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, no sólo era su oficina, volvía a Hogwarts, sentía la esencia de todo el castillo reunida en unos retratos, en el gran sillón de piel tras el escritorio atestado de papeles, el aroma a caramelos, el anciano seguía con la costumbre de convidar algo dulce aunque a veces con un efecto inesperado a sus visitantes.

-Toma uno- escuchó que le decía- tan sumergido en evocar esos momentos pasados que no había reparado en la presencia del director-. Al final decidiste no traer a Granger, una sabia decisión, no es fácil lo que voy a decirte, pero antes toma ese dulce, es de regaliz, te hará bien. Siéntate.

-Me intriga, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado. Quisiera acabar con el asunto rápido, así que dígame sin rodeos qué pasa.

-Bien, no pensaba hacerlo de otra manera, tu padre se ha reunido con Viktor Krum, no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo qué pretenden, pero no debe ser nada que los beneficie a ti o a Hermione, así que he decidido que desocupen mi casa y reubicarlos.

-¿No sabemos? ¿Hay más personas involucradas?

-Bueno, los de siempre, el profesor Snape que muy amablemente, investigó con tu madre. Ella, al parecer no apoya las políticas de tu padre, pero tampoco lo va a detener. Ella también pidió que se te dijera que te ama y te envió esto- le extendió el saquito de monedas, Draco, lo tomó, sin siquiera examinarlo, pero inmediatamente los arrojó a un rincón de la oficina.

-No quiero su misericordia, no quiero que con dinero trate de compensar sus culpas, yo quería su apoyo, y no su silencio, pero así siempre ha sido mi madre, por mucho que me ame, siempre se pondrá del lado de mi padre, no sé si aún puedo llamarlo así, puede ser que haya adoptado a Krum, él parece ser más un digno hijo que yo.

-Lo que tu padre jamás aceptara es que ella no tenga sangre pura, y Narcisa sólo desea lo mejor para ti, desde su perspectiva, debes entenderlos, no es cosa de ellos, es algo milenario, así los educaron, así ellos te educaron; incluso yo llegué a sentirme asqueado de no tener sangre pura.

-Yo sólo quiero que me dejen ser feliz con la mujer que amo, ya es demasiado complicado vivir escondidos, entre la incertidumbre, no tengo dinero para mantenerla, dependemos de usted, quiero solucionarlo.

-Lo haremos, pero toma su tiempo, hay pasos a seguir, escucha con atención- el chico se mostraba desesperado, pero no vaciló al escuchar a Dumbledore, tendría que aceptar sus condiciones y consejos hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor-. Los voy a reubicar, necesitan estar protegidos hasta que nos enteremos de aquello que planea tu padre.

-Me parece bien, nos hará bien cambiar de aires, ¿cuál es el sitio?

-¿No logras deducirlo?, lo conoces bastante bien, será como regresar el tiempo.

-¿¡Hogwarts!?- lo expresó entre pregunta y admiración- ¿él está seguro?, ¿es lo que quieres hacer?

-Sí, no tenemos opción. No quiero mentirte, no sé qué quiere mi padre con Krum, pero no debe ser nada bueno. Y también estoy harto de sentirme como un cobarde, si he de enfrentarlos lo haré, pero Dumbledore quiere paciencia y prudencia.

-Bien, parece que ya lo han decidido, entonces empacaré mis cosas.

-Estás molesta- lo tuvo que decir, horas atrás se sentía feliz, ahora ella le demostraba que no estaba conforme con la actual situación- creí que regresar al castillo te haría feliz.

-No entiendes, es el lugar en el que comenzó todo, lo que me desagrada es que parece que retrocedemos en vez de avanzar, allí no va a ser diferente que aquí, seguiremos escondidos, pero a la vista de Dumbledore- evitó la mirada de asombro de Draco, en realidad se estaba convirtiendo en una seria discusión, tenía que medir su tono, sus palabras, no quería perderla.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos?, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

-No sé, no tengo respuestas y eso me fastidia, quiero que me propongas algo que pueda aceptar. Si piensas que es lo mejor para nosotros, lo haré.

-Bien- meditó un momento, él sabía que tenían que estar en el castillo, pero ella no lo aceptaría, sino tenía algún tipo de beneficio a cambio, ¿comenzaba a parecerse a Astoria?, así le pareció por un momento, pero no, la que tenía enfrente era a Hermione, simplemente se sentía un tanto frustrada y era natural, encerrados, sin demasiado que decirse que no supieran ya, un cambio de aire le caería bien a la relación. Por fin se decidió a hablar-. Bien, propongo ir un tiempo al castillo, si no nos adaptamos o se exige demasiado de nosotros, nos iremos lejos, a otro país, incluso con los muggles.

-Es un trato perfecto y justo - se alegró Hermione, pero no era todo lo que quería-. Una cosa más, si vamos a ir a Hogwarts, no quiero que usemos la chimenea, sería pasar de un encierro a otro. Alquila un carruaje, la ruta larga y panorámica me parece idílica.

-Así será.

Lucius Malfoy entró a la mansión Greengrass sonriente, confiado, no como la última vez en la que estaba pálido y temeroso, tenía una reunión con los padres de Astoria a quienes les explicó el plan. Estaban plácidamente acomodados en la sala de visitas, un lugar elegante, digno de la alta comunidad de magos pura sangre. No cualquiera tenía el orgullo de decir que compartía una copa con la familia.

-Es deliciosamente maléfico, digno de un Malfoy. Sabía que encontrarías la manera de resolverlo. Y qué mejor que el chico Krum quiera apoyar la causa.

-Es que es su causa también- rieron sonoramente, sin detectar que Astoria entraba en la habitación, no se quedó callada, ante lo que había escuchado, pues llevaba un buen rato tras la puerta.

-Es asqueroso, su plan, con todo el corazón espero les salga mal- Lucius calló, se ruborizó levemente, se mantuvo pendiente a cómo se desarrollaría la escena, el señor Greengrass no era de los que toleraba que le llevaran la contraría ¿sería diferente con su propia hija?, mientras tanto la madre miró a su esposo, decidida a acatar su decisión.

-Calla niña- fue al principio amoroso, tratando de disculpar la inocencia e intervención de su hija en asuntos en los que no debería entrometerse-. No me hagas quedar mal con nuestro amigo Lucius- quien le dirigió una sonrisa y unas palabras.

-Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, pero pronto estarás felizmente casada con él, y nos olvidaremos de este trago amargo.

-Es usted muy amable Lucius, siempre lo ha sido, no sé si de deba a que realmente me aprecia o al temor que le inspira mi padre y a que le ha prometido su fortuna si mi matrimonio no se concreta con Draco.

-¡Cállate!- se exaltó su padre-. Tu comportamiento nos pone en vergüenza, mejor retírate.

No tenía caso discutir con su padre, sólo empeoraría las cosas, se retiraría con unas últimas palabras, que esperaba hicieran recapacitar al señor Malfoy.

-Sólo quiero que se sepa la verdad, yo ya no amo a Draco, puedo comprender el por qué de su huída, pero al parecer ustedes no, en caso de que logren nuestra "unión", sepan que ambos seremos miserables. Compromiso. Lucius, un saludo a Cissy.

Tras el momento incómodo, el anfitrión se aclaró la garganta, y trato de arreglar la situación como mejor lo hacían los poderosos: ofreciendo otro trago.

-¿Otro trago?- el rubio movió la cabeza a manera de afirmación-. Sabes, perdonala no sabe lo qué dice, en fin, me gustaría tener una reunión con el chico Krum, ¿será posible?

Siguieron largo rato charlando.

Mientras Hermione y Draco tomaban la ruta larga para llegar al castillo Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encontraba en el mismo, preocupado por la tardanza, se suponía que debían usar polvos flu y trasladarse inmediatamente, a menos que Hermione se hubiera negado y el rubio se tardará más de lo normal en convencerla. Su preocupación radicaba en que la casa poseía una barrera de seguridad conectada al castillo, ellos lo ignoraban, pero a toda costa deseaba protegerlos.

Cuando su preocupación se extendió al grado de ir a buscarlos, ya estaban entrando por su despacho. Tuvo que disimular su inquietud, ya le daría instrucciones precisas al respecto a Severus. Aunque en apariencia se les veía radiantes.

Los saludó, fue amable, pero detecto algo en Granger, magia oscura, era casi indetectable, invisible para el mago promedio, no para él. No quiso alarmarlos, quiso saber detalles de la tardanza.

-Los esperaba por la mañana, se enfrió el almuerzo, y luego la comida, pero podemos cenar.

-Tuvimos que desviarnos, el camino estaba lodoso- comentó Draco.

-¡Ah!, tomaron transporte, no era necesario, lo importante es que ya están con nosotros- nada podía estar bien después de esa declaración-. Después de cenar les mostraré su habitación.

La cena transcurrió casi en total silencio, unos cuantos cruces de miradas, ¿realmente Draco no notaba nada extraño en la chica?, ella misma no parecía notarlo, su comportamiento era reservado, parecía sentirse incomoda.

-¿Puedo retirarme?, me siento bastante cansada, el viaje fue agotador.

-Claro, les mostraré sus habitaciones, se encuentran cerca de las mazmorras, no pude encontrarles un mejor sitio, cuentan con todos los servicios, también podrán comunicarse en caso de que sólo quieran permanecer en una sola.

Bajaron, cruzaron pasillos, siguieron bajando y allí se encontraron con las frías mazmorras, lo recordaban claramente, era el lugar donde prácticamente había comenzado su romance.

-Gracias, nos las arreglaremos- dijo Hermione un tanto cortante-. Necesito arreglar mis cosas, si me disculpan, buena noche- sin más entró a la habitación designada, colocó el pasador, lo cual significaba que al menos esa noche no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco.

-Yo también debería descansar- comentó el chico.

-Anda y descansa, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar y determinar qué haremos.

-Hay algo que no encaja Severus, tú mismo lo has notado, es una magia poderosa.

-Poderosamente oscura, añadiría yo, pero no ha ni siquiera comenzado a ejercer su efecto, cualquiera que sea. Y eso se debió a que abandonaron la casa, ¿no?

-Si, a que dejaron de estar protegidos, ahora más que nunca hay que tenerlos vigilados, al menos hasta saber de dónde proviene tal magia.

Lejos, en Bulgaria, en su casa Zarin continuaba sus rituales, fortaleciendo la maldición, aunque debilitándose ella misma, sentía transcurrir los días, sin novedades, Viktor había escrito, en definitiva estaba sobrio y con muchos planes en mente, su madre ignoraba que se trataba de recuperar a Hermione y acabar con Draco, era demasiado vil para contárselo, no quería que se avergonzase de él, ya demasiadas penas le había causado.

Aunque por lo que entendía aún se desconocía el paradero de Granger, aunque había un cambio en la muñeca que tenía en el frasco, había cambiado de tonalidad, un tono más oscuro, lo llevo con la gitana para que pudiera analizarlo y darle una explicación.

-Ha funcionado, pero me temo que hay una protección que le impide actuar y desatar su fuerza, pero no te angusties, sigue con los rituales. Tengo la teoría de que cuando se reencuentre con Viktor empezará a hacer efecto, uno progresivo.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Un encuentro inesperado

Ahora que sabía que su hijo tenía constante contacto con Dumbledore y Snape, Narcisa insistía en tener un acercamiento a él, prácticamente le rogaba en cartas, sólo necesitaba estar cinco minutos con su hijo.

Llegó al extremo de ir a buscarlo a Hogsmeade durante la excursión de los chicos de tercer grado, se acercó discretamente a su solitaria mesa en un rincón de "Las Tres Escobas".

-No me parece que seas asiduo a estos lugares- le dijo, mientras se auto invitaba a su mesa y pedía una bebida y otra para él- dos más, de lo mismo- señaló al empleado y continuó la plática que más bien se estaba convirtiendo en un monologo desesperado. No has contestado a mis cartas, ¿le has preguntado a Dumbledore si puedo verlo?, soy su madre Severus- en un repentino movimiento, ella tomó su mano suplicante y únicamente bastaron dos palabras para ¿conmover? al hombre-. Por favor- él asintió.

-Pero será bajo nuestras condiciones.

-Se va a negar a ese encuentro, no tenías porque prometérselo- se escuchaba algo alterado.

-Es su madre, el hecho de que los tenga aquí no quiere decir que deban estar incomunicados, mucho hacen ya con soportar el martirio de estar encerrados, si deben salir lo hacen a escondidas, a veces me parece que su relación sólo va a empeorar, ¿los ha visto felices?, apenas y se hablan.

-En ese caso, haz lo que quieras Severus, yo no estaré presente. Arregla el encuentro, pero si sale mal, sabes que te voy a culpar- sin más, se alejó.

Era verdad nada estaba bien, si debían comer, debían hacerlo en sus cuartos, a veces juntos, otras por su cuenta, no sentían la misma privacidad de estar aislados, aunque pocos sabían de su presencia en el castillo, el hecho de que estuviera lleno de estudiantes no les agradaba, quizá sería soportable su estancia si como en los viejos tiempos pudieran ayudar a algún profesor, ir a la biblioteca, pasear por los jardines, asistir a un partido, pero eso estaba por cambiarlo Severus.

Decidió no comentar nada con el joven hasta el momento de la llegada de su madre, pero sí lo hizo con Hermione para que estuviera preparada. La citó en su despacho, el cual conocía muy bien, estaba intrigada, pero no hizo preguntas y dejó que el profesor hablará.

-Yo sé- comenzó él, mientras leía su mente- que no están lo suficiente cómodos con la actual situación, no me refiero a su relación, eso no me importa. Me refiero a vivir como cautivos, puedo entenderlos. A veces Dumbledore es bastante ortodoxo, yo, en cambio puedo ser un tanto más flexible, pero como sabrás eso tiene su precio. A cambio de tu intervención, te aseguró que no tendrás que esconderte, podrás salir en horas de clase, incluso te voy a ofrecer un puesto, como asesora de alumnos inútiles para pociones.

-Debe necesitar un gran favor de mi parte, nunca lo escuché o lo vi intentar tan desesperadamente una negociación.

-Muy ágil Granger, si, es un favor, no tendría que serlo, porque te va a beneficiar. Resulta que Narcisa, tu futura suegra, si sabes jugar tus cartas, viene a visitarnos, precisamente viene a ver a Draco, pero él se va a oponer, quiero que lo convenzas de recibirla.

-¿Nos van a separar?, ¿es lo que ella pretende?

-No, quiere asegurarse de que él no la odia, de que su decisión ha sido la correcta. Tú puedes congraciarte con ella, es noble, si Draco te acepta y aunque a Narcisa le cueste trabajo tendrás una gran aliada una vez que se resigne, suena mal, pero así son ellos, los "sangre pura". Son beneficios adicionales, ¿aceptas?

-Bien, pero lo haré a mi manera.

Estaba emocionada, varias semanas, sin saber de Draco, ahora tendría la oportunidad y no se sentía preparada para ello. Se sentía como una madre primeriza que recién conocerá a su pequeño tras el doloroso parto. Y la situación no era muy distinta, tras el dolor, esperaba la calma y la esperanza. Aguardo en el despacho de Snape, repasaba las frases que le diría, el encuentro tenía que ser perfecto, sin embargo, ignoraba lo que acontecía en ese mismo momento en la habitación de Hermione.

-Draco, no va a ir- dijo Hermione sin inmutarse. De hecho, ni siquiera se lo comente, soy yo la que va a hablar con su madre. Así que no la hagamos esperar.

Camino por los corredores, bajo escaleras y llegó al lugar de la cita, cerró la puerta tras de sí e impidió que el profesor entrará. Allí estaban dos mujeres con algo en común: su amor por Draco.

-Buenas tardes señora Malfoy- la susodicha volteó y observó a la joven, no con odio, al contrario con cierta sorpresa, admiró su entereza para presentarse y encararla-. Aquí estoy para hablar de Draco que tengo entendido es el motivo de su visita.

-Así es, ¿Por qué no ha venido?, no pienso irme sin verlo.

-No se preocupe, el profesor Snape debe estar con él en este momento, comentándole que estamos aquí, de cualquier otra manera no vendría por su cuenta. En lo que llega quiero que sepa que no tengo la intención de dejarlo- ambas se sentaron para disminuir la tensión.

-Ah- se burló Narcisa- la vida no sólo son intenciones, existen responsabilidades, compromisos y otros temas que no están ligados al amor. Simplemente por eso no debieron huir. Pudieron esperar un par de años, que Draco se casará, que su matrimonio fracasará lo cual iba a sucedes, incluso yo los podría haber ayudado, ahora no sólo estoy limitada, mi esposo va a interferir para separarlos, también lo harán los Greengrass y Viktor, tu prometido ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- preguntó con evidente preocupación-. Debo añadir que su hijo fue quien me hizo huir el día de mi boda, no me dé todo el crédito.

-Yo estaba allí cuando lo planearon.

Snape abrió la puerta y entró junto con Draco que palideció al ver que a las mujeres no se les había ocurrido matarse, bajó la varita después de sentirse ridículo y debió guardarla al ver que estaban tan sorprendidas como él.

-Hola Draco- se levantó Narcisa, quien se olvido del tema y de la propia Hermione, prestó total atención a su hijo que en ese momento comprendió a la mujer, ella no tuvo ninguna opción, lo que le habían impuesto, lo había aceptado, parecía no arrepentirse, de niño observaba a sus padres felices, no recordaba que su padre la maltratara o le gritará, al contrario daba muestras de cariño tanto en público como en privado.

-Quisiera hablar con mi madre si es posible- pidió Draco, no como un favor, sino como una invitación a los presentes a retirarse-. Por favor- cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí, pudieron de cierta manera desahogarse.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en mi vida?- dijo, con un tono suave, como si sus palabras no fueran ya lo suficientemente hirientes.

-Eres mi hijo, siempre vamos a estar ligados, aun cuando no apruebe tus decisiones.

-Yo sólo quiero ser feliz y ella es mi felicidad, la amo, aunque no puedas soportarlo.

-No- fue firmé. No lograrás esa tan ansiada felicidad hasta que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos, hasta que aprendas un poco de humildad y…- fue interrumpida, se levantó al ver que Draco gritaba.

-Hasta que dejen de interferir en mi vida. Me enferma ser un Malfoy. Odio que intenten controlarme, odio nuestra "pureza de sangre"

-¿Y a mi Draco? ¿me odias?- el silencio fue perturbador, las palabras de Narcisa lo hicieron callar, buscó las palabras en su mente, quiso articularlas y al final bastó una sola de ellas, lo desarmó el aceptar la verdad.

-No- pronunció el chico casi en un susurró. Ella se acercó a él, abrazándolo y por ese instante volvió a convertirse en su pequeño, le pertenecía a ella, no a Astoria, no a Hermione, sino a ella.


End file.
